The Zukonda
description to be added Character History A red Beast Warrior brought to Earth by Sir Cowler as he intervenes in assisting Mess in defeating the Flashmen. Its main ability is to split its own body into clones to assist it, made easier with the absorption of Kuragen into its body. It can also create attack spheres that grow from its shoulders. Due to its power and the ability to clone itself, the Flashmen have a hard time dealing with the being due to its elusive nature and the intervention of Cowler and the Alien Hunters every time they try to stop it. When the Flashmen attempt to destroy the two clones with Rolling Vulcan, The Zukonda splits itself into another clone before impact to save itself, then releases Kuragen from its body so it could revive and grow both defeated Zukonda. The combined might of both Beast Warrior clones was enough to cause problems for Flash King and even Mag assisting in Star Condor. Ultimately while the Super Cosmo Flash is invoked to kill the first Zukonda clone, the second performed a suicide attack as the robot struck it, causing an explosion ripping Flash King apart and leaving the team unconscious within the cockpit. With the remaining clone of The Zukonda, Cowler adjusts its weaponry by giving it a special ring and holster to give it a new ability: using the ring, it was able to shrink anyone with a beam and seal it with a capsule, using the technology the Alien Hunters use to capture prey and originally utilized by them when they abducted the five children who ultimately became the Flashmen. The Zukonda captures several humans within, including Sara and a girl she was protecting until the Flashmen are able to disable the device and free them from within the capsule. Ultimately it was defeated by a unique strategy: at the word of Jin, Sara uses her Prism Batons to freeze the ground beneath The Zukonda, making it slip and fall; the fall made the shrinking device malfunction and zapped the Beast Warrior making it shrink into a capsule. With it shrunken, Yellow Flash throws the capsule into the ocean where it is eaten by a fish, consuming it and appearing to bring its rampage to an end. However, The Zukonda re-emerged at a seaside resort where the fish was caught by a family Bun was staying with for summer vacation. But due to The Zukonda's previous "death", it had gained yet another power: supernatural abilities to allow for it to cause chaos to wherever was near its ghostly form. Discovering The Zukonda's new ability and location, Cowler takes the fish and has Leh Galus absorb the Beast Warrior, giving it the Beast Warrior's abilities and allowing for him to cause utter chaos to the small ocean town. Realizing the connection, Bun uses the fish to resuck The Zukonda out of Galus' body to remove his supernatural abilities. However before Cowler could reclaim the ghost or the Flashmen could reseal it away, Great Doctor Lie Köpflen reappears to reformat and recreate The Zukonda's body to prevent anyone but himself to take the credit for any Beast Warrior's work. With The Zukonda recreated, the Flashmen finally destroy it with the Rolling Vulcan, then destroy it permanently with Flash King after it is grown by Kuragen. Personality to be added Modus and Arsenal * to be added Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Beast Warriors